Crepúsculo
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Sob o céu da montanha, as visões de um futuro de incertezas. A tentativa de não ferir o espírito de quem mais se ama: transformar a dor de uma separação forçada e aparentemente definitiva na magia de uma última tarde perfeita. Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

* * *

**Informação para o leitor:** _

_Yaoi _(contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).

_Avaliação etária_: M/NC-17 (situações adultas)

_Par citado_: Aldebaran X Mu

* * *

**TEXTO INADEQUADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS! POR FAVOR, NÃO PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS, SE OFENDE COM O TEOR DESTE TEXTO OU DE ALGUMA FORMA NÃO CUMPRE CONDIÇÕES LEGAIS PARA VER O SEGUINTE MATERIAL!!!  
(prosseguindo com a leitura, você declara ter mais de 18 anos, ou ter autorização formal para acessar o conteúdo a seguir)****

* * *

**

CREPÚSCULO

Por: **_Deneb Rhode  
_**

"_That farewell kiss which resembles greeting, _

_that last glance of love which becomes the sharpest pang of sorrow."_

_(George Eliot)_

_-ooo-_

—Alde...É uma tarde fantástica...maravilhosa. Não sei nem como lhe agradecer.

—Agradecer? Mas não pense nisso.

Clamo de novo seus lábios para mim, bebendo com avidez. Ele me toma para si, beijo correspondido com ímpeto, gosto de vontade atendida que continua pedindo por mais. Meu diabinho. Sinto seu calor, aconchegante sob minhas mãos: é o único refúgio que eu preciso nesse dia. Está esfriando aos poucos. A brisa agora se faz sentir em nossas peles descobertas como inimiga: vem cortando, impiedosa. Traz para nós o aroma dos lírios grená que forram a encosta, um vale abaixo.

Perfume bom. Apenas bom, nada mais. É inútil tentar competir com a fragrância de alfazemas silvestres tão nativa de seu corpo, esses seus cabelos de ametista cheirando a flor. Mu é tão perfeito. Detenho-me outra vez a estudá-lo: oposto de mim, pequeno, alvo, delicado. Palidez de uma lua de inverno, lábios vermelhos, olhos de esmeralda, peito singelo, ofegante. Faces macias, suaves, veludo de pêssego maduro ainda guardando o rubor do êxtase.

—Eu preciso agradecer. E não só por hoje. Você faz da minha vida algo melhor. Desde que nos conhecemos, sempre esteve ao meu lado. Me amparou, cuidou de mim...Sempre me fez sorrir, mesmo nas piores horas. Nós não temos segredos: sempre compartilhamos tudo.

—Ah, Mu...

Mergulho nas ondas soltas de seu cabelo, me perco no campo de flores, aspiro outra vez da alfazema. Tentativa de alguma fuga. Ah, meu amor, não me faça sentir tão canalha. Se eu pudesse pedir algo para você, agora, seria: "nunca mais me diga que não temos segredos".

Porque tudo o que eu fiz hoje, tudo...foi apenas para enganar você.

Ele tenta me olhar nos olhos, eu os fecho. Não deixo que revire minha alma: quero manter a ilusão. Beijo seu colo, deslizo lábios sob seu queixo, o faço suspirar. Encubro verdades não ditas com meus carinhos, retiro-lhe a atenção. Por favor, Mu, não pense que faço isso por mal. Ou que meu sentimento de devoção foi perdido. Minha alma é sua, meu afeto e corpo são seus para uma eternidade, e é meu desejo que seja assim. Justamente: em nome disso que hoje estou fingindo.

Para mim é um esforço quase desumano: não aprendi bem a mentir. E menos ainda para alguém que amo tanto. Mas não seria justo manchar de amargo esta tarde. Creia em mim só mais este dia, sonhe que não temos segredos. Depois, apenas me aceite como realidade. Sou o mais sincero dos amantes...mas, você não deveria confiar. Quem não é dono de si não diz a verdade. Não pode dizer, é só uma peça de jogo.

Não somos livres. Temos senhores mais antigos, compromissos dos quais não podemos fugir. Obrigações tão pesadas e exigentes quanto sustentar a abóbada celeste nos braços: e mais que nunca ela ameaça cair sobre o mundo inteiro. Se eu explicasse, sei que iria entender, mais que qualquer pessoa. Mas não seria sem dor.

—Compartilhamos uma vida. Completa. Dentro e fora do Santuário...

—Esqueça o Santuário.

Obrigação, mentiras, exílio: Santuário. Cárcere. Ele sabe, não quero que lembre. Deslizo minhas mãos sobre suas costas, suas ancas, me deixo conquistar por sua boca assaltando minha pele. Sinto suas coxas ainda úmidas de suor e gozo, se enlaçando vividamente nas minhas. Penso em tê-lo outra vez, aproveitar o tempo em que ainda estamos juntos para fazer com que não pense em mais nada. Que apenas sinta prazer. Eu lhe devo isso: é o meu ordinário agradecimento por tudo o que ele fez por mim nesses anos.

Recebi amor de corpo e alma, doce como o mel, resistente como o aço. Pude ter o que quase nenhum Cavaleiro pode: lar de verdade, não caserna. Eu tinha algum lugar para onde ir. Voltar para seus braços, para seus lábios, para minha vida de homem comum. Naquelas horas não valiam patentes e juramentos sagrados: éramos só nós, deuses do nosso pequenino universo. Fomos felizes ao redor de uma torre. De dia eu lhe ajudava na casa, na forja, na boa educação de Kiki, seu discípulo, nosso filho adotivo. À noite, em sua cama sob a janela, me encantava com sua pele refletindo a Lua: e na paz de nosso refúgio mordia seu colo branco, desabrochava o laço de seus cabelos de flor. Sentia suas mãos sobre meus ombros, seu hálito junto ao meu. Nos amávamos fervorosamente, éramos um do outro, isso bastava. As preocupações que ficassem lá fora, jogadas ao vento da montanha.

Um instante que foi mágico, quase no fim. Ilusão de uma vida sublime: pudemos ganhar tempo, mas não a eternidade. Tem uma hora em que não adianta mais correr de fantasmas do passado. A mesma história que há anos empurrou o Cavaleiro de Áries de volta para o Himalaia, nesses últimos dias veio cobrar sua paga. O resultado dessa colheita é imprevisível.

Há grandes rumores de oficiais insurgidos no Santuário, e de uma pessoa que organizou tropas vindo de longe, para tentar depor o Mestre. Guerra pela legitimidade do poder, e tudo anuncia que estamos à beira de um sangrento levante em massa. Uma tragédia que Mu de certo modo previa, para cedo ou tarde.

Ele nunca se rebelou contra a ordem, mas nunca acreditou na legitimidade do Patriarca. Confiou a mim suas impressões de receio, farejando alguma coisa podre na troca de comando. Mas eram só hipóteses, incertezas, uma dúvida que lhe atormentava profundamente. Se exilou nas forjas de Jamiel e nunca mais quis voltar. Tinha muito medo, não por si, mas pela segurança daqueles que realmente queria bem: implorou para que eu mantivesse distância segura do novo Mestre, ainda que ele parecesse muito mais dócil e humilde que o antigo, o velho e temido Shion. Suspeita sem raiz, fantasma sem corpo, só sua ansiedade: _"Eu não sei, eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu ou de quem é essa pessoa...só sei que tudo está errado. Shion queria muito um sucessor, eu entendo, mas tudo foi muito ...imprevisto. Imprevisto demais para ter sido algo normal"_.

Ele não tinha provas, só teorias conspiratórias, nenhum nome para apontar culpado. Para a maioria, estava louco. E, confesso, num primeiro momento, eu mesmo duvidei francamente de seu juízo: que mal havia no sucessor de Shion? Não adiantou chamá-lo ao bom senso: fui deixado para trás com uma trêmula carta de despedida e montes de perguntas sem resposta. Impossível de aceitar! Que pouco importasse o desterro em um lugar absurdo: eu precisava de alguma explicação! Atravessei metade do mundo, só para descobrir...que ele mesmo não sabia de nada. Especulava, previa cenários...e era só.

A única certeza que tive depois de tanto esforço é que havia valido à pena. Não pelas informações, conspirações ou pelo Patriarca, fosse ele bom ou mau. Tinha algo mais importante ali: um par de olhos verdes que quase deixei fugir, mãos miúdas das quais eu sentia a ausência, conversas que haviam deixado de preencher meus dias. Alguém que demonstrava sentir a minha falta tanto quanto eu senti a dele, que me queria bem. Bom sentimento mútuo, mal-explicado, mal-resolvido, precisando de alguma definição final.

Nós o definimos, juntos. Era amor, correspondido, vivo. Com um Himalaia e continentes no meio, pouco importava: queríamos estar juntos. E foi a vez de acharem que eu havia perdido o juízo: atravessava distâncias quase infinitas por ele, sempre. Esforço de um louco por outro louco, diziam. Azar dos normais. Que se arrebentassem no desfiladeiro todas as lógicas e convenções de um mundo, o que se deve e o que não se deve fazer. Era a minha vida, o delírio que eu queria viver.

Agora sou forçado a voltar para o mundo real. Então, que eu volte sozinho. Beijo seus lábios com veemência, mais uma vez. Mantenho nossas bocas ocupadas, língua com língua provando o gosto do sonho. Me obrigo a calar. Eu não quero envolvê-lo em problemas, quero as aflições bem longe daqui. Mas gostaria de poder dizer a ele...finalmente...

...que as suas suspeitas tinham algum fundo de razão.

Se o mal existe, e parece que existe, talvez nem os deuses possam prever o dia de amanhã. Não sei mais o que pensar do Mestre, e o caos anunciado está além do meu controle. Foi por isso eu quis essa tarde perfeita: não sei após hoje quando o adeus vai voltar a ser só "até breve". Pode bem virar "nunca mais". Mas ele não precisa saber: hoje saímos da torre para sermos felizes. Fomos ver essa paisagem inacreditável, fazer nosso almoço sem tormentos, sob revoadas de borboletas. Pudemos deixar Kiki livre e tranqüilo para brincar na encosta baixa do vale de lírios: passar seu tempo sem se preocupar com os estudos de aprendiz, somente pensando nas aves, esquilos e insetinhos dos quais tanto gosta. Hoje eu tomei as mãos de Mu, e o conduzi até uma ravina mais afastada, lugar secreto onde era possível ver a luz do Sol dourando as nuvens, a cordilheira se perdendo na distância, um mundo de lírios sob nossos pés.

Amei-o sobre esse leito de flores. E, enquanto tomava seu corpo, febril de desejo, jurei minha devoção, um milhão de vezes. Sinceramente. Apaixonadamente. Como seu servo mais atencioso, que estaria ao seu lado para sempre. Jurei a eternidade. Me sinto um irresponsável: prometi coisas que estão além do meu alcance.

—Isso é... tão bonito de ver. Tão bonito...Eu nem fazia idéia.

Ele observa maravilhado o espetáculo do pôr-do-sol, luzes do crepúsculo brilhando sobre um vale que refletia a cor do céu. Afago seus cabelos e o trago para perto de mim. Deixo-o recostar-se sobre meu peito, enquanto procuro disfarçar o que sinto, não encará-lo, olhar para algum lugar aleatório no horizonte. Que ele não veja meu rosto agora: não consigo sorrir. Tudo isso é injusto, sob a ameaça desses dias ou em tempos mais calmos. Realidade irônica: ele, dotado dos poderes de transcender o limite da distância, na verdade tem pouca chance de deixar a torre, ou aproveitar um simples pôr-do-sol de ócio na encosta da montanha. Fica nos limites do topo quase que integralmente, no mais se ausenta por alguns momentos contados para buscar víveres e objetos de necessidade. Trabalha na forja sem descanso e evita sair o quanto pode.

—Sabe, Alde...isso pode parecer tolice: mas não fosse por você, acho que eu não ia querer vir para cá. Nem nada fora da torre. Só saio para as compras na vila, para ter o que comer, o que vestir. De resto, nunca vejo nada em lugar nenhum, acho que me acostumei. E vendo isso...sei que estou perdendo muita coisa.

Abraço-o mais forte. Vida estranha.

—Você poderia ver mais coisas. Deveria ver. Você...com esse seu poder não tem necessidade de ficar só aqui. Sei que você tem responsabilidades...mas, acredite, não é crime dar um tempo.

Ele suspira, correndo os dedos pelo meu braço.

—Necessidade de ficar aqui...bom, acho que não. Mas...não, isso não ia dar certo. Não me adapto.

Preço de uma vida feita sobre juramentos. A glória duvidosa de ser o único ferreiro lemuriano a serviço de Athena, e mais as lealdades declaradas solenemente à Deusa, aos seus antecessores e finalmente à própria consciência: tudo junto teve um efeito bizarro. Mu agora tem dificuldades para viver na Terra dos homens comuns. Se criou para ser artífice e guardião: lhe custa caro ser apenas homem. Procuro dar-lhe ânimo.

—Você devia tentar. Só uma visita de vez em quando, algo como esse nosso passeio hoje...

—Se você for comigo um dia desses, eu aceito ir.

Não me peça isso. Por favor, não agora.

—Eu?

—Claro. Não hoje, mas, talvez...semana que vem...

Impossível. Não tenho o que dizer. Não posso dizer nada.

—...ou...talvez você não queira ir comigo.

Agora sim cometi um erro: e me forço a rir, mentira para disfarçar a tristeza. Não posso piorar o que já está ruim. Ele se incomodou de verdade, e era justamente isso que eu não queria. Tenho que consertar as coisas.

—Mas que bobagem, é claro que eu quero! Só que...bom, você sabe, eu só venho no fim de semana. E isso quando posso...só quando posso...Mas você tem todo resto do tempo: não devia se prender aqui só por minha causa, afinal você é livre e...

—Sem você, nada feito. Eu fico. Melhor ficar.

Seu rosto está duro. Tudo errado: era para ser uma momento para afugentar preocupações. Sem remédio: o olho nos olhos, preciso extrair nem que seja à força essa aflição de dentro dele.

—Mu, mas por que isso?

Ele me encara, austero, fazendo em pedaços sem dó a ilusão de mundo perfeito que criei para um dia. Trazendo à tona os esqueletos que tão habilmente escondi com flores, raios de sol e perfume de montanha.

—Eu é que pergunto: Aldebaran, o que está havendo de errado? O que é que você está escondendo de mim?

Caí em sua armadilha. Xeque-mate.

—Eu? Nada...

—Não mente, por favor!

Incrível como ele consegue: já viu o que existia por trás dos meus atos, agora me arranca as palavras à força. Ele pode ser impressionante, mesmo sofrendo. A angústia desse par de jóias verdes ao mesmo tempo perfura e corta, é a mais cruel das espadas. Deixa lágrimas correr, mas não se abala, não se rebaixa, jamais se submete. A firmeza de um juiz implacável, me arremessando sem apelações no banco dos réus. Baixo as vistas: eu já me rendi, só não sei por onde começar.

—Temos um problema no Santuário.

Mu guarda um instante de silêncio, pensativo. Olha para mim, sabe que eu disse a verdade. Me conhece melhor que qualquer um, mas desta vez apenas rezo para que não esteja lendo todos os meus pensamentos.

—Problema? Mas eu não recebi um aviso que fosse. Como...?

—Ainda não virou uma crise de verdade. Mas, acredito que seja uma questão de dias.

Eu não quero explicar o que está havendo. Não quero que ele se preocupe. Insista ele o quanto quiser, vou falar só o mínimo indispensável.

—Você não vai me contar, não é?

—Não.

—Por que?

Ele não tem que saber. Não precisa saber. Não deveria saber de nada! E tenho certeza que ninguém, nem eu, nem o resto do Alto Comando gostaria de vê-lo envolvido nisso. É mais que uma questão pessoal minha, é uma questão militar!

—Você é Cavaleiro como eu; só cumpra suas ordens. Se não chegou nenhuma, então não se meta.

A inflexão de voz mais severa e fria que consegui naquele momento. Um fracasso: não sou o comandante de tropas nessa hora, não tenho como ser. Como pensar que somos apenas simples colegas do mesmo exército se dividimos a mesma vida? Estou me forçando demais. Não consegui olhar-lhe o rosto enquanto falava. Não consigo fazer o nó da garganta descer.

—É...um problema interno do Santuário. Nada com tropas de fora.

Ele acaricia minha face. Capitulação final: refugio-me naquela mão, enquanto a tristeza quebra a vidraça que a continha, se perdendo em discretos fragmentos cristalinos entre seus dedos.

—...Especialmente...algumas tropas.

—Tudo bem. Não precisa me explicar nada.

Seu rosto emana a aura da tranqüilidade e da melancolia absolutas. E afeto, incondicional e orgulhoso, devotado e lúcido.O que pergunta incisivo e pede explicações, mas que jamais cobra resposta além do que a dor permite. Justa medida de sinceridade, aplicada também para si mesmo: ele me entende, até quando isso quer dizer partir seu próprio coração.

—Eu sinto muito, Mu. Eu não vim lhe trazer problemas, também não quero mentir pra você. É por isso que eu preferi não falar nada. Me perdoe.

—Deixe como está. Se essa crise for grave, eu vou acabar sabendo. Se não for...também vou saber: aí você me conta, assim que voltar para mim. Desta vez, por agora...apenas deixe como está.

É a vez dele me conduzir até seus braços. Deita minha cabeça sobre suas coxas nuas, o cheiro de lavanda de sua pele rodeia meu espírito. Há algo de muito triste nesse perfume, algo gentil e resignado ante ao inevitável. Somos transparentes um para o outro, o silêncio não ia me valer. Acho que falhei: era para ser um dia perfeito. Um dia perfeito não deveria terminar assim. Ainda busco as palavras certas.

—Eu quero...eu preciso ter certeza que tudo esteja bem. Não sei se é possível fazer algo. Mas se alguém vai ter que ver aonde esse problema do Santuário vai nos levar, prefiro que esse alguém seja só eu. Não queria outros envolvidos. Eu sei que não mereço sua confiança, mas ainda assim peço: só desta vez, apenas confie em mim.

Ele corre os dedos por meus cabelos e sorri, deixando mais uma lágrima rolar.

—Não. Eu não tenho como apenas confiar em você. Não mais. Eu amo você, e isso não tem volta. Amor vai bem mais longe que só confiança.

-oo00oo-

Com as últimas luzes do crepúsculo, decidimos voltar à torre. Eu ainda tinha o espírito pesado, mas acredito que foi melhor como aconteceu: eu estava cometendo um erro não dizendo a verdade. Triste, mas justo: ao menos não haverá remorsos para me perseguir. Fui sincero até o fim com a pessoa que mais amo neste mundo.

Eu não queria que fosse o fim. Mas não sei como prever algum futuro desta vez. Sempre fui uma pessoa confiante, sempre acreditei no melhor, mesmo nas situações mais difíceis. E quero acreditar desta vez, quero e não posso. Talvez a grande diferença agora é que sinto, mais do que nunca, que meus esforços não vão resolver nada desta vez. Sou passageiro da situação, tanto ou mais que as forças que estão destinadas fatalmente a se enfrentar nos próximos dias. A Revolução que está vindo é maior que eu.

E isso quer dizer adeus. Definitivo, até prova em contrário. Pela manhã, vou ter que deixar Mu e Kiki. É algo angustiante para pensar, imaginar que são só umas poucas horas de certezas que ainda nos restam. Depois, só os deuses sabem quando vou vê-lo de novo. Talvez nem eles saibam.

Olho meu companheiro, adormecido ao meu lado: ele é forte. Após deixarmos a ravina, ergueu a cabeça e fez questão de mostrar que estava bem. Lavou as marcas de lágrimas, ajeitou os cabelos, pôs no rosto seu melhor sorriso. Pediu que eu fizesse o mesmo: _"Ainda temos umas horas, certo? Então, vamos aproveitar o melhor possível"_. Foi assim que buscamos Kiki na encosta baixa: como se o dia houvesse sido realmente perfeito.

E não posso me queixar: ainda que nós tivéssemos que provar o fel da realidade, foi pouco para arruinar a doçura singela de hoje. Mu não tocou mais no assunto, e nem eu: nos ocupamos com outras coisas melhores. Conservamos o moral elevado. Nós mais Kiki nos divertimos bastante, os três inventando jogos, brincadeiras, contando histórias, fazendo piadas e gracejos, tocando música.

Foi assim até altas horas. Kiki finalmente cabeceou de sono, nós dois o levamos para a cama. Naquela hora me despedi dele: lembrei-o que eu deveria ir embora de manhã bem cedo, antes que acordasse. O garoto sorriu, tranqüilo:

—Boa noite, Alde. Foi muito legal hoje. Eu quero outro passeio desses assim que você voltar.

Sorri de volta, triste. Mu segurou minha mão, me dando força.

—Quando eu voltar...É a gente pensa nisso, ok? Agora é hora de dormir.

Olho a lua pela janela. Naquela hora eu ao menos não prometi nada. Melhor assim. Não iria agüentar dizer tudo sem rodeios ou ainda falhar com ele: é uma criança. Frustração e certas mágoas podem virar cicatrizes indeléveis quando chegam cedo demais na vida. Na verdade fazem marcas em qualquer tempo. Eu é que sei o quanto tudo isso me dói.

E sinto...o par de mãos de seda a enlaçar-me o tronco, seus lábios colados à minha nuca. Mu. Me beija e me acaricia, como se mesmo adormecido, soubesse que estou sofrendo. Entendo: ele sente o mesmo. Não queremos que o tempo acabe, não queremos desperdiçá-lo, apenas queremos viver. Nossa vida é a mesma, nossa alma é uma só. Eu suspiro, deslizo minha coxa para frente, o convido a tomar posse do que é seu por direito. Me entrego, num gemido. Enquanto o sinto me tocando no mais íntimo, seu corpo se encaixando no meu em perfeição como se o habitasse desde sempre, penso em toda a sorte que eu tive até agora. Eu recebi o amor verdadeiro, presente raro e único, dádiva que me valeu toda uma existência. Agora, deixo este mesmo amor para trás, vivendo em minha memória, na esperança de que um dia haja um retorno dessa viagem imprevisível.

Eu só tenho a agradecer pela vida que tive e o tempo que ganhei. Aproveitamos sim o dia perfeito: não hoje...mas todos. É essa recordação que vai me manter de pé, me dar razões para lutar pelo sonhado retorno.Ah, Mu, me consuma agora, me marque, como sempre você fez. Temos pouco tempo. Minha alma vai vagar no inferno nos próximos dias, preciso de algo que lhe dê consolo. Sua lembrança. Seu toque. Seu cheiro de flor. Só me deixe carregar isso comigo. E, se quiser, guarde um pouco de mim com você: mas sem sofrimento. Acredite: passem dias, meses, anos eu ainda estarei onde quer que seja brigando com deuses, estrelas e o Cosmos, exigindo aos brados sua felicidade. Mesmo que o tempo e a distância nos separem para sempre. O que se sente, isso não muda jamais.

* * *

Texto concluído em 18 de Dezembro de 2006

* * *

Presente de aniversário dedicado a Tanko, minha fraternal amiga, colaboradora, colega de gostos, artista extraordinária e acima de tudo, alma extraordinária. Conhecer uma pessoa tão boa é algo do qual me orgulho muito, e seu ombro amigo foi decisivo para que eu atravessasse sem naufragar em tantos mares tormentosos que enfrentei neste ano de 2006. Amigos, nesta vida existem vários, mas os legítimos e constantes são jóias únicas e raras. E você pode ter certeza que é das mais preciosas. Obrigada por tudo. 


End file.
